


Idiosyncrasies

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows – no one can actually guess – that his little idiosyncrasies are exactly what keeps him sane all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiosyncrasies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red August 2012 Monthly Challenge. Prompt: "Sine qua non."

No one knows – no one can actually guess – that his little idiosyncrasies are exactly what keeps him sane all the time.

When you're carrying a burden much too heavy for your shoulders you definitely need something else to focus on.

There is his favorite beverage, of course. Tea is like a hug in a cup – and he definitely needs more than a hug these days.

Besides, tea making is an art that keeps him busy enough when he has no other tasks at hand.

Then there is his faithful Citroen. His beloved couch. The three-piece suits he always wears.

(The wedding band that's still on his finger is more of a reminder both of his sins and his purpose, yet he can find some sort of comfort in fiddling with it from time to time.)

Last but not least, there is one of his idiosyncrasies he's most determined to hide from the rest of the world.

One that has a lot to do with a certain senior agent of his acquaintance.

There are times when he retreats to the attic only to muse about the way her dimples show when she's smiling.

He just hopes that she'll never find out.

 


End file.
